


Language Barrier Is Not A Bonding Barrier

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bonding, First Meetings, Fluff, I Tried, It's shippy if you squint really hard, Language Barrier, M/M, Might be OOC, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: An alternative first meeting of Poland and Lithuania. In which, the question of "how the heck do they understand eachother?" gets anwsered with "they don't."
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Language Barrier Is Not A Bonding Barrier

It was the first time he was to meet his soon to be husband (dear, he was about to marry another man).

He hasn't even seen him before, it was his duchy and the other nation's queen who did all the arrangements. His boss told him the man's name was Lenkija and he was a nation, just like him. That was... about all he knew.

He was led by his dutchy towards who he sensed to be another nation, very likely Lenkija. The man had blond, straight face-lenght hair and green eyes. He wore a red żupan with a golden belt - common among the nation's nobility, he heard. He was almost ashamed at his own, rather common clothing. He was playing with his hair, staring at the floor-- was he nervous too?

"Lietuva, this is Lenkija." he said in lithuanian indicating the blond teen. "You may now get to know eachother, while I talk to queen Jadwiga."

And with that, his duchy exited the room and left the two relatively young nations in an awkward silence. 

"Greetings." he said, still in his language. His soon-to-be-husband looked at him, confused. "Greetings." Lietuva repeated and outstretched his hand for a handshake.

Lenkija saw the hand and seemed to suddenly understand as he shook his hand energetically and said "Dzień dobry!"

And then it hit him - they have a language barrier.

"Do you speak lithuanian?" he asked, hoping the anwser will be 'yes, of course, it was just a prank, I speak perfect lithuanian'.

"Lie...tu...vos?" Lenkija repeated the word for 'lithuanian', as if he was analyzing it. "Litwa... lietuv... Nie. Nie lietuvos." he said finally.

'Nie' sounded very much like 'ne' and therefore lithuania assumed it was a no. Did he just call him Litwa though? Must be hard to pronounce in his language.

Lietuva pointed at himself and said slowly and cleanly "Lietuva."

"Lietva?" the blonde tried.

"Lietuva." he repeated patiently. Learning foreign languages was hard, afterall. They will have to learn to talk to eachother though, if they want to be a union.

"Liet...uva." Lenkija finally repeated, albeit shakily. He nodded nonetheless, he shouldn't press too much.

The blonde grinned, then pointed at himself and said "Polska."

Wait. What?

He pointed at P... Poul... Po. let's say Po for now, and asked "Pouleska? Ne Lenkija?"

The blonde raised one eyebrow and repeated "Polska."

Alright, that's something he'll have to get used to. "Poleska" he tried to repeat, but he knew he isn't pronouncing it right. "Pol...s...ka." he said in a way in which he didn't accidentaly add in vowels between the letters.

The shorter nation nodded with a smile and silence fell between them again. Afterall, what could they talk about when they can only guess the words' meanings and then guess what the sentance means.

"Przejdziemy się po ogrodzie?" Polska said clearly with a questioning tone, but Lietuva didn't understand s single word.

The blonde took his hand and pulled him towards the window. It caught Lietuva by suprise and he internally tried to remember if there wasn't something about not touching your bride before the wedding. It felt... sort of nice though.

Polska pointed out the window to a beautiful garden with white and red roses and daffodils and all kinds of flowers and impressive trees. "Ogród." he repeated.

"I'm pretty sure we're supposed to stay here." the brunette said, but of course, his fellow nation did not understand a word of lithuanian. "Besides, we physically can't get down there. We're on the second floor." He added and looked away from the beautiful flora, back to his future partner, who was... rolling up his sleeves? Oh God, he was rolling up his long robe-like attire- okay, alright, he knee-lenght pants underneath. 

The blonde tied the robe at the level of his hips into a knot, presumably so it doesn't fall back down. Even if he was dressed like an important official, his age was showing right now. He was just a young man and an energetic one, too. Both of them were still young. They weren't millennia old empires, but just younglings, 500 years old at best. It somehow made everything less tense-

Wait, is he climbing out the window??

"Po-!" he exclaimed, almost scolding him. The blonde just made a 'wait' gesture and seemingly climbed one floor up.

What was this guy thinking? What if he fell down and injuried himself? What if someone saw this? Oh dear, what if their bossess found out? He'll get scolded again and-

A long rope was led down in front of the window. Lietuva leaned out of it and looked up. There, he saw Polska waving at him with a grin.

"You want me to use it to climb down??" he asked, his words still falling on deaf ears. The blonde explained anyway that yes, it's exactly what he wants, by sliding down the rope and onto the green grass.

"Chodź!" Polska shouted from below and waved his hand invitingly. 

Lietuva wasn't sure about this. His boss will scold him when he finds out. But... this is an important ally to his country. He is trying so hard too, risking being scolded as well in order to make him, Lietuva, feel nice.

"Proszę, nie bój się, to jest totalnie bezpieczne!" he said something that to Lietuva was no more than gibberish, but the pleading tone was universally understood. He was asking him so nicely, how could he refuse?

"Lietuva?" the blomde finally uttered a lithuanian word - his name. But this time, all the confidence was gone, in fact, he sounded anxious.

"I'm coming." he said and carefully gripped the rope. He slowly slid down into the garden. It was scary, trusting a rope with the state of his bones.

He opened his eyes he didn't know he closed and suddenly did not regret coming here.

The garden was even more beautiful once you were actually in it. The tree in the middle, oak, he believed, was big and impressive and probably grew there for at least half a century. There were tulips in various colours planted around it - red, pink, yellow, white. Roses growing in rectangular patches - white ones to his left, red ones to his right. There were apple trees on the sides of the garden, fruit on them almost ready for harvest. There was also a fountain somewhere behind the central tree and four benches around it. And of course, various other flowers, growing in mixed patches of flowers. There were daffodils, rues, myosotises and others the brunette wasn't sure he can name.

Polska walked up to him with one piece of rue and stuck it in Lietuva's hair.

"Jesteś piękny." the blonde said with dreamy eyes. He had no idea what the pole had said, but... it sounded like a compliement?

"Thank you." the lithuanian said, feeling this... bubbly happiness, when it made Polska's smile wider.

It was weird, they were enjoying their time together, not knowing a word in the other's language. Well, okay, they each knew one word - the other's name.

Lietuva and Polska.

Maybe, just maybe, this union will be happy and long-lasting.

**Author's Note:**

> Explanations to everything:  
> żupan is an attire worn by polish magnates, wikipedia abt it here https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C5%BBupan  
> "Ne" and "nie" both mean "no" in their respective languages.  
> "Przejdziemy się po ogrodzie?" = "Wanna walk around in the garden?"  
> "Chodź" = "Come here"  
> "Proszę, nie bój się, to jest totalnie bezpieczne!" = "Please, don't be scared, this is totally safe!"  
> Rue in the national flower of Lithuania.  
> "Jesteś piękny." = "You're beautiful."
> 
> The reason why I wrote Lithuania's text in english but Poland's in polish is because, well, it's Liet's point of view, he understands himself so it can be in english, but polish to him is gibberish so in his POV it cannot be in english.
> 
> I made them teens, because I think that at that point in time, they shouldn't be adults yet, as their Golden Age was during the Commonwealth. So yeah, Polish-Lithuanian Golden Age is when they become adults, I think. In this fic I imagined them to be somewhere between 13 and 16 years old in appearance and mentality.
> 
> Hope you liked this thingy ^^


End file.
